


more than words

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s a tale as old as time - kids hate their parents’ music.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic , theme: sex drugs and rock and roll  
> Prompt: any, any, Dad music

“Oh my god, Dad, your music sucks.” Katsumoto turned from his chopping board just in time to see his teenaged son grabbing a bag of chips from the snack cupboard. “We’re not going to be listening to this all evening, right?”

Katsumoto pointed the tip of his knife in Dennis’s general direction. “When you pay the mortgage, you get a say in the music,” he said firmly, his best Dad voice coming out to play. It might have been something to do with the current playlist; in transporting himself back to his teenage years, he’d obviously turned into his father. “Until then, listen and learn.” 

“But this is awful!” Dennis was grinning as he pulled a bowl from under the counter and part of Katsumoto missed the old days where children would be seen and not heard. The other part enjoyed the new closeness that came with his son growing up, especially welcome when they couldn’t see each other every day - video chats were great, but a poor substitute for having his kid in his house. “Come on, Noelani, I know you agree with me, tell him his music sucks.”

Katsumoto’s gaze swung away from his son, landing on Noelani, who was standing at the counter beside him, her own chopping board in front of her. Her eyes were wide with the same surprise he felt, like she hadn’t expected to be included in the teasing, but she covered it well when she laid down her knife, turned to look at Dennis. “Sorry,” she said, wrinkling her nose and she actually did sound apologetic. “I kinda like the 90s vibe.” 

Dennis gave an exaggerated huff, shaking his head, but still obviously enjoying this. “Figures you’d gang up on me. If I have to start dressing in flannel, let me know.” 

That made Katsumoto chuckle. Noelani laid a hand on his arm, fingers flicking at the material of his rolled up shirt sleeve. “I bet you’d look cute in flannel,” she said just as the music changed and her jaw dropped. “Oh my god, I haven’t heard this song in years!”

Neither had Katsumoto, which is why he’d put it on this playlist, along with close to a hundred other songs from his teenage years. This particular song always made him think of his sister; she’d been obsessed with it, had bought the CD just for that one song and spent weeks complaining that the rest of the album sounded nothing like it. Even as the singer began with, “Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you...” it was Kim’s voice he heard. 

Noelani’s hand tightened incrementally on his arm, bringing him back to reality and her slightly narrowed gaze told him that she’d noticed his change in mood. He gave her a quick smile and a nod, letting her know that he was okay and then, an idea striking him, he laid down his knife and slipped one arm around her waist. “I think you need to dance with me.” 

Taking her other hand in his, he joined them over his heart and began to sway with her. Her smile was delighted as her free hand found the small of his back and Katsumoto was only dimly aware of Dennis starting to move away - the rustle of the bag of chips was a dead giveaway. 

“Don’t fill up on those, we’re starting dinner soon!”

“Like I’ll have an appetite with you two acting like this...” In spite of the words though, Dennis was grinning when Katsumoto looked across at him. 

“Get out of here,” Katsumoto told him before turning his gaze back down to the woman in his arms. Who, much to his surprise, was wearing a definite frown. “What’s wrong? Worried about me stepping on your toes?”

“Not mine.” She looked pointedly where his son had just been standing. 

“Dennis? He’s fine.”

Noelani didn’t look like she believed that. “Maybe we should tone it down in front of him,” she said. “I want him to like me.” 

“He does like you.” Katsumoto didn’t mention that he’d heard Dennis on his phone to one of his friends, saying that his “not so evil stepmother” was joining them for dinner that evening. Not that she wouldn’t appreciate the prevailing sentiment, but there was a whole lot to unpack in the actual words he’d chosen. 

“Then I want him to keep liking me.” 

“He will.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the centre of her forehead. “But if it makes you feel better, we can tone down the PDA.”

“Thank you.” He could actually feel her relax in his arms. 

“But just as long as the kid’s not around, right?” He was asking just to be sure and the smile he got in response was the brightest one yet. 

“Right.” 

“Well then...” He dipped his head lower, lips finding the spot on her neck that made her shiver. At the same time, his hand on her waist slid down slowly, lingering in places it never would if Dennis was anywhere within eyeshot of the two of them. “I think we should keep dancing.” 

So, they did. 


End file.
